This invention relates to a method of reconditioning the interior tracks for rollers of an overhead door. Beverage trucks usually have vertically opening side doors for easy access to the product being transported for delivery. These doors ride on wheels in oppositely disposed tracks. These tracks historically are made of aluminum and the normal vibration of the truck causes the tracks to become pitted and consequently need refurbishing.
The indentations that occur on the interior of the tracks from use of the doors and from vibration of the truck have been previously corrected by adding metal to the tracks by welding metal to the interior tracks and then grinding the tracks down. Also, in some cases a nylon insert has been installed, but this insert does not wear very well.
The concept of reconditioning the tracks for rollers of an overhead door does not appear to have been addressed in any prior art, but a wear resistant track is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,619, Hudak.
The Hudak patent is entitled "Wear Insert for a Door Channel", issued Jan. 31, 1989. This patent discloses a wear resistant track composed of a nonmetal insert, a metal channel, and a locking means for releasably interlocking the two together. However, the disclosure of Hudak is not a replacement system but is an original structure for a door and would not be useful in solving the problem which this invention solves.
The prior art is not concerned with a method for reconditioning the interior tracks of an overhead door.